The following relates to the nuclear power reactor arts, nuclear reaction control apparatus arts, control rod assembly arts, and related arts.
In nuclear power plants, a nuclear reactor core comprises a fissile material having size and composition selected to support a desired nuclear fission chain reaction. To moderate the reaction, a neutron absorbing medium may be provided, such as light water (H2O) in the case of light water reactors, or heavy water (D2O) in the case of heavy water reactors. The reaction may be controlled or stopped by inserting “control rods” comprising a neutron-absorbing material into aligned passages within the reactor core. When inserted, the control rods absorb neutrons so as to slow or stop the chain reaction. The control rods are operated by control rod drive mechanisms (CRDMs). In so-called “gray” control rods, the insertion of the control rods is continuously adjustable so as to provide continuously adjustable reaction rate control. In so-called “shutdown” control rods, the insertion is either fully in or fully out. During normal operation the shutdown rods are fully retracted from the reactor core; during a SCRAM, the shutdown rods are rapidly fully inserted so as to rapidly stop the chain reaction. Control rods can also be designed to perform both gray rod and shutdown rod functions. Typically, a number of control rods are connected with a single CRDM by an assembly including a connecting rod coupled with the CRDM and terminating in a “spider” or other coupling element that supports the plural control rods. In such an assembly, the CRDM moves the plural control rods, along with the spider and the connecting rod, together as a unit.
When the control rods are partially or wholly withdrawn from the reactor core, they are supported by a control rod guide frame so as to ensure that the control rods remain in precise alignment with the aligned passages within the reactor core. In one typical guide frame configuration, a plurality of spaced apart guide plates are secured together by a frame. In operation, the control rods are guided by openings in the guide plates. Such a guide frame design has advantages including low weight and material cost, and limited impedance of primary coolant flow due to the largely open design. The use of guide plates to define the control rod guiding surfaces also provides a convenient planar form for the precision metalwork.